


Valor character short

by FrostedAngelInTheSky



Category: project: INVERSION - Fandom
Genre: Wisps, project: INVERSION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedAngelInTheSky/pseuds/FrostedAngelInTheSky
Summary: A teasing little introduction to my favorite character in Project: INVERSION and the world as a whole





	Valor character short

Waypoint was a beautiful city in the daylight. Richly colored silks hung from the windows of houses just as gaudy in their coloring. Its streets were paved with a brilliant white stone, that when looked at from just the right angle, seemed to be made of living fire. Beyond the pristine white of it's walls, the world seemed to be and endless sky, reflecting off the smooth salt flats. One could be forgiven, after a long and perilous journey through the wastes, for seeing that glimmering opal and mistaking it for heaven.

But as the last rays of the sun died in the west, the colors faded from her silks and the vibrant walls were washed away. Where the moon should have risen, its soft light caressing the rooftops and spires of Waypoint, there was nothing. Nothing but the sickly, greenish light of the ____ nebula, which cast an eerie shade on the world. The city people closed their doors on this light and locked them tight; they barred their windows and tucked their children as deep within the houses as they could. Every one of them repeating the lie "It will be alright, there is nothing to fear."

Beyond the walls, lights seemed to rise from the earth, wan, ghostly lanterns that seemed to burn with the same green fire as the sky. They floated, seemingly without purpose or intent, yet somehow never coming close enough to touch each other. Occasionally, one would halt its aimless wandering and dart off with a speed that betrayed its appearance. It would go on that way for a while, then come to a stop as quickly as it began. If one of the city folk had been watching( which they never were) they would have made a sign to ward off evil with a muttered curse of "poor bastard" as they averted their eyes, for the Wisp never stopped for the living.

There was one watcher on this night, but they was no sign of fear or superstition in them. She was perched on the peak of a rooftop in a state of such repose it was clear she had no fear of falling, either. One hand propped up her head and the other drooped lazily over her waist. To a passerby, she'd look to be in danger of falling asleep, if not for the quick, impatient drumming of her fingers on her chin. 

She sighed, discontentedly and stretched out over the roof's edge. The movement caused her oversized sword to clink faintly against the tile, leaving a smear of blood where it touched. Her prey had been easy tonight. Too easy. The Wisps would be coming for them soon, but the thought diddn't satisfy her the way it used too. The game was loosing it's fun and without that, what point was there?

She sighed again and ressumed her drumming. Sleep began pulling at her, making her head feel heavier on her shoulders and her eyelids were becoming more and more reluctant to open after every blink when suddenly a flash of light drowned out the sky. A moment later the sound of the explosion broke over her with a tangible force. Instantly her demenor changed.

She swung her legs over the roof and pushed off without a second of hesitation. She slid rapidly down the steep incline, one hand thrown behind her for ballance. A sharp, gothic dormer appeared abrubtly out of the darkness and her momentum nearly carried her over. She steadied herself with one hand on the peak and peered down over the city. There was still a faint glow where the explosion had orriginated, leaking out from behind the towering buildings. She became aware of movement in the corner of her vision and glanced over. The wisps, which had been moving around so aimlessly before, were now all headed in a single, fixed direction. She looked back to the fadding light and tilted her head, ever so slightly, as a cold grin began to spread beneath the empty mask.

"Interesting..."


End file.
